1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to die packages with at least one die having a plurality of connection pads and a plurality of leads extending from the connection pads, the leads having metal cores with a defined core diameter and a dielectric layer surrounding the metal cores having a defined dielectric thickness, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices and components are operating at ever increasing speeds and over increasing frequency ranges. Popular semiconductor package types use wire bonds that can connect to a substrate or leadframe, which in turn can connect to second level interconnects, vias, substrate or package traces, solder balls, or the like, for connection to a printed circuit board (PCB) of an electronic device.
However, packaging can be expensive, particularly if the substrate requires costly materials or precision drilling, etch, or formation of vias.